Umbreakable: epilogo
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: David Dunn no era el único superhumano. Décadas más tarde su hijo piensa sobre lo que paso después de la detención de Elias y como un mundo nuevo se abrió para todos.


Mi padre fue un superheroe.

Puede no parecer mucho hoy en día. Su regalo puede parecer débil comparado con otros de los que oigo hablar o veo en las noticias y en la calle. Brute 4 y Striker 3, dijeron los expertos. Resistencia y fuerza superior a la habitual de los exaltados junto con ser casi invulnerable al daño y capaz de saber las malas intenciones de otros al tocarlos. Antes se hundía como una piedra pero esa debilidad se perdió ya.

Después de que el hombre en silla de ruedas fuese encerrado unos hombres con traje vinieron a nuestra casa. Entrevistaron a papa acerca de la situación con sus habilidades y le hicieron unas pocas pruebas en un hospital local. Nos mostraron la imagen de algo que no se suponía que debía estar en su cabeza. Mama se preocupaba de que fuese un tumor cerebral pero ellos la tranquilizaron y dijeron su nombre: Corona Pollentia.

Nos mostraron los informes y las pruebas reunidas durante más de veinte años después de firmar un documento de confidencialidad. No podía creerlo. Gente capaz de respirar bajo el agua y convertirse en animales. Personas capaces de recibir un misil en su cuerpo sin daños. Gente capaz de crear tornados y leer emociones, volar y controlar animales, quitar personas de la corriente temporal y aparecer en cualquier lugar del planeta que quisiesen con un pensamiento. La variedad era increíble y demostraba una cosa.

Papa no estaba solo.

Les pregunto si era una broma, a lo que ellos le respondieron cuestionando si tuvo algún acontecimiento traumatico o algo que provocase una gran cantidad de estrés. Él les contó acerca de casi ahogarse cuando era niño. Se miraron un segundo y le pidieron el día, mes y año, que registraron.

Dijeron que eso lo hacia el superhumano más temprano registrado conocido en el mundo hasta el momento, aunque años más tarde se descubrió que el Sr. Glass podría haber Disparado durante su nacimiento. Teniendo en cuenta su condición medica la teoría era bastante creíble.

Ahora se por que razón no tenia poderes en esa pelea con los matones a pesar de tener un pariente sobrehumano. Para Disparar, para activar tus poderes si realmente tienes esa posibilidad, tienes que traumatizarte. Tienes que ver a toda tu familia muerta, estar en una guerra, sobrevivir a un accidente mortal, ser abusado o violado. Lo que explica como muchos acaban como el Sr. Glass: amargados, resentidos con el mundo y con mayor facilidad para matar cuando lo creen necesario. Aunque me dijeron que los hijos de un sobrehumano, incluso los adoptados, tienden a necesitar menos impulso para conseguirlos.

Durante la mayor parte de su vida papa ni siquiera sabia de su poder, creyendo que eran casualidades. Pero no podría haber arrancado la puerta de un coche con una mano por casualidad. Eso no pasa en la realidad. O al menos no pasaba. Es complicado. Elias tampoco se había dado cuenta de que su capacidad de planificación detallada y de registro eran sobrehumanas hasta que David se lo revelo. Pero hablaremos de ello más tarde.

Según los agentes era muy común que no se diesen cuenta de sus poderes, lo que hacia muy difícil su detección, a no ser que fuese algo mental o muy llamativo. Aún tengo en mi mente la imagen de esa niña pequeña que podía exhalar ácido cuando se angustiaba o el hombre que creció un ojo extra para ver el futuro y esos eran los menos malos. Otros hacían difícil creer que hubiesen sido personas antes.

Yo les pregunte porque no permitían que el publico supiese. Ellos me dieron el ejemplo de un terrorista que podía clonarse a voluntad como un caso menos grave ya que, en muchos casos, cuando alguien que se deja llevar por su ego o ya era un monstruo antes de tener poderes los consigue tiende a tener un complejo de Dios o de mesías, lo que consigue mucha gente muerta.

En consecuencia, las Naciones Unidas habían decidido tapar todo el asunto al público por ahora razonando que si las masas se daban cuenta de la peor manera posible de la existencia de superhumanos podía acabar en una guerra y el genocidio de una o ambas partes. Al mismo tiempo les permitía obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible de los mismos para datos de investigación y crear la estructura social necesaria para su integración pacifica mientras contenían a los peores entre ellos o los mataban si no les quedaba otra.

Pero había otra razón más.

Ellos dijeron que los detalles eran clasificados por ahora pero que podían darles un general. Cada sobrehumano registrado y sus familias si tenían lo sabían ya.

Resulta que había un Primer Contacto ya a mediados de los setenta después de Vietnam. Mire las fotos del Hombre de Oro y la Mujer de Plata, meras proyecciones de criaturas masivas que vivían a la vez en distintos universos, mientras explicaban sus avistamientos tanto en el Atlántico como en el Pacífico. Los dos seres se habían comunicado meses antes a través de los satélites y observatorios, avisando de su llegada. En el día acordado habían tenido una reunión especial con las Naciones Unidas en Nueva York.

Lo único que los agentes sabían era que había amenazas contra todos entre los universos. El grupo de universos al que pertenecemos tiene grietas en su propia estructura que les permite pasar. Sus superiores les habían enviado a ofrecer un regalo a la humanidad de este universo para defenderse contra esas amenazas, diciéndoles que entrenasen y avisándoles de que la primera tardaría algo más de veinte años en llegar por lo que debían aprovechar el tiempo.

Los agentes afirmaron que la rama americana de la organización creada para tratar con ellos no les obligaría a luchar pero estaban seguros de que los sacrificios serian necesarios.

Unos meses más tarde esa cosa llego. Los científicos lo denominaron Fafnir por el dragón de la saga antigua. Rompió un agujero a través del suelo y destrozo Berlin matando a casi todo el mundo allí. Cuando el armamento del ejercito resulto ser inútil dos grupos de superhumanos entrenados fueron enviados. Uno con poderes específicos para detectar, extraer, trasladar y cuidar refugiados y victimas de incendios, derrumbamientos y inundaciones mientras que el otro con poderes capaces de destruir, dañar y distraer para retener a Fafnir. Diez murieron pero lograron aniquilarlo tras dos horas de batalla.

Ese fue el primer Endbringer porque hubo más con el paso de los años. Cuando no eran los monstruos de más allá de la realidad eran los monstruos humanos que recibían poderes. Pero incluso los monstruos humanos eran preferibles comparados con los otros monstruos. De hecho, Elias fue reclutado para ayudar a crear planes de contingencia contra esa clase de amenazas a cambio de reducir su condena. Murió hace unos años con una mejor relación con papa, aunque nunca le perdono sus victimas.

Hoy en día todos saben de superhumanos o Exaltados como los denominamos. También se sabe como se hacen y que hay muchos universos allí afuera. Muchas posibilidades. Pero poca gente sabe lo que vi durante el cambio de milenio, años después.

Los reconocí de las fotos, el Hombre y la Mujer. Ellos se movieron por la Tierra recogiendo algo que flotaba en el aire y se fueron tan rápido que no me habría dado cuenta si no hubiese visto las imágenes más tarde fotograma a fotograma.

No se porque lo hacen ni porque nos ayudan pero estoy seguro que al menos estos dos son de los buenos. Tal vez es así como se reproducen. Dan a los humanos sus embriones, los cuales les dan poderes. Décadas más tarde vuelven y recogen los Pasajeros de los muertos para crear más criaturas que dan poderes a otras humanidades de otros mundos.

Pero ahora no es tiempo para pensar en el pasado. Sobre todo cuando estoy rompiendo a través de una escuela en llamas con varios niños en mis brazos sin notar el calor mientras mi mujer esta transportándose en flashes verdes alrededor de todos los pisos buscando más personas. Tras romper el hormigón a patadas logro salir por fin a un lugar sin humo, aliviado al ver que mi Emma y todos los demás están bien.

Ahora es momento de volver a casa y sacarse los trajes si no nos llaman otra vez. Lo único bueno es que nuestros jefes saben y nos permiten hacer esto, ya que nos habrían despedido hace tiempo si no lo hiciesen.

También es difícil controlar dos gemelas de cinco años con los poderes combinados de ambos. Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta cuando Dispare a los trece con poderes como los de papa.


End file.
